bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Festive Bee
Festive Bee is a Red Event bee. It can be received by completing 21 Bee Bear quests (6 presents), or buying the Festive Bee Pack for 1600 Robux. Like any other event bees, it does not have a favorite treat. It is the second bee to ever be obtained by quest givers, the first is Gummy Bee. Known field preferences: Likes Mountain Top Field, Mushroom Field and Pine Tree Forest. It dislikes Blue Flower Field. Stats * Collects 40 Pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 150 Honey in 1 second * +20% Movespeed, +30 Gather Amount, +70 Conversion Amount, +75% Conversion Speed. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: Enhanced "Festive Gift" Abilities * Festive Gift: Grants random gifts including treats, honey, and "Festive Blessing" to all players on the server. Gifts are improved with level. If Gifted, grants better gifts and "Beesmas Cheer" and its rare to spawn takes about 5 minutes to do. * Honey Mark: Marks a random area on the field for 7 seconds (+0.2s per level) that grants 2 Conversion Links while you stand in it. Stacks up to 3 times. * Red Bomb+: Collects 8 pollen from 29 surrounding Red flowers (+5% pollen per level). Combo with other bombs to increase power. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20181224 154947849 (2).png|Festive Bee hive RobloxScreenShot20181221 085755690 (2).png|Gifted Festive Bee hive 2x event.PNG|Festive Bee in the 2x Event Photo RobloxScreenShot20181228_160415109.png|Gift From Some Player That Has Festive Bee Trivia * This is the 2nd bee you can get from a traveling bear, the 1st being Gummy Bee (which you could get from Gummy Bear). * This is also the 2nd bee available to be bought for Robux. * This is the 3rd event bee have ability tokens (Honey Mark and Red Bomb+) which can be summoned by non-Event bees, first being Photon Bee (Haste) and second being Vicious Bee (Blue Bomb+). * This bee, Vicious Bee, Bear Bee, and Gummy Bee are the only Event bees that could be earned without spending tickets. * This is the only bee which can make gifts (Festive Gift ability token). * This is the only bee to have a gifted hive bonus that only affects itself. * This is the only bee that can apply buffs to the entire server (Festive Blessing and/or Beesmas Cheer). * This is the first Red bee to spawn a token which doesn't belong to the Red team (Honey Mark). * It is part of an event called Beesmas, run mostly by zKevin and Mah_Bucket. * This is the only bee to be able to be bought in a pack (Festive Bee Pack). * Both this bee and Music Bee produce the most tokens in the game, as both bees yield three tokens. * The special treat tokens (e.g. Strawberry) spawned from Festive Gift are the only special treat tokens that can be collected using Token Link. * This is one of the Event Bees who have different faces on the hive rather than the bee itself, the other being Vicious Bee. Category:Bees Category:Red Category:Event Category:Beemas Event